gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Investigation
What's that shadowy thing in the distance? I'm leaving the server. I'm getting my friends on. We're going to investigate this weird shadowy thing that keeps appearing in my games. I have Premium and 100 Robux... Let's build a myth hunting group. DAY 2 We've got 10 members in the myth hunting group. I have them all in my friends list, now let's set up a VIP server for Jailbreak... Done. Joining and inviting my fellow myth hunters. In a matter of seconds we all arrive in this mysterious world. Half of us become a police. I wasn't, but we all cross teamed. 2 people were drivng the new Cybertruck each carrying 4 people. Each Cybertruck was it's own team - Blue for cops, and orange for the other. We each meet at bank to pick partners to myth hunt with - that is until we see a green shadow get casted onto the bank. The green figure darted away faster than I could blink. It seemed to be heading towards the jewelry store, so we all drove there. However, we decided to split up into partner teams. Each pair had 1 cop and 1 criminal. The cop would drive a level 5 Tesla roadster. We each chose partners and looked for the mysterious creature. We also swapped teams as none of the cops happened to have the roadster. So, I was driving down to the good ol' museum. Suddenly, my graphics become snowy and the green figure is right on top of my car's hood. Well, now we know it's 3 dimensional. I get out of the car and taze it, but it teleports away into other areas. Here's a chatlog. I'll call each person by their preferred names. Me: I FOUND IT... but it went away. It made my screen snowy! (Group 1) Mark: Holy cow! We need to find this ####### thing and get rid of it! (Group 2) Mart: Mark, stop swearing! (Group 1) Robert: We need to keep looking. (Group 2) Me: Agreed. (Group 1) At this point we made a discord server and did a voice chat with all of them. I run to the donut store and it's not there. It's too smart... Suddenly, I heard a scream! It sounded like Robert! Robert was out of the game and out of the voice call. We tried contacting him but we got no response. Then, we saw something crazy in chat. "#*38rj*#Jrnf: Robert is gone... now the remaining 9 of you need to find me!" We all met at the bank, getting R8s and splitting up into groups of 3 to make up for Robert disappearing. I checked the group. Robert was gone. His profile said "Taken." I decided to leave jailbreak. Since I saw this creature in other games, I thought it would be good to make a trap. I built tools to suck up arrays of blocks and deposit them. I built a little cage. In the voice chat, I told everyone what to do and we all joined the game. There the mysterious green figure was, sitting at the wall. I use an invisibility cloak and come towards it... It flung me away. Mark came over to it and sucked it up. It broke out of the machine then ate Mark! He screamed while we heard eating sounds from his microphone then he left. The TV was on and it was the news. "2 young boys mysteriously missing after seeing green figure in Roblox". The green figure was overjoyed about group 2 being destroyed. Who knows who it would target next... I decided to take no risks and go for it. I sucked it up.. and it broke out of the machine. It punched me this time. I fell asleep after screaming in fear. I eventually woke up on a deserted island. Robert and Mark were here too. I grabbed my phone and called a boat to rescue us. 3 hours later, we were home. We all took a break and were relieved we were home. DAY 3 This green figure is too dangerous... we need to devise better methods to prevent it from wrecking more havoc on the worlds. Eventually, we finally capture it. It hasn't ever escaped, but I've studied it closer. It looks sort of like a zombie. Category:Roblox Category:PC Category:Finished Category:Entities Category:Medium-Short